


It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.

by loveaffair



Series: for evermore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Dies, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, and questioning his morals, blaise is just hot, canon compliant I guess, draco is confused half the time, hermione is suspicious but whats new, im sorry, mature for language and the kissing, no love confession till the last chapter well youll see, pansy is a queen wbk though, probably going to have a sequel ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveaffair/pseuds/loveaffair
Summary: Draco was always drawn to Potter, it was the one thing that was constant in his life. No matter what side Draco was on, which path he took nor who his friends were. There was always something connecting the two.They were inevitable. Nothing could stop them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: for evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168139
Kudos: 7





	1. sacred new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've ever written something, and I've been putting it off for literal months. if there are any mistakes well blame me, I'm not entirely sure this whole thing makes much sense. I don't even know if I'll finish this.  
> oh yes, all the chapters are Taylor Swift lyrics along with the title. no, I am not even sorry. kisses xx
> 
> the title song is forever&always

Draco knew that things were changing, his summer at the manor was stilted. His father barely came home, and his mother... well he had truly never seen her act this way. Almost as if she was afraid, which was far from the cool, collected women she was usually, even around Draco. Further, the way Potter held himself was different like he bared the secrets of the entire world on his shoulders. And Draco knew he had told no one, not even his adoring friends Granger and Weasel. 

Something about this new Potter intrigued Draco, he couldn’t place his finger on it. Potter was still messy, still had his annoyingly green eyes, his stupid glasses, and his-

“Draco!” Pansy murmured from his shoulder breaking him from his tangent. She followed his eye line and of course in true Pansy Parkinson fashion knew exactly who he was looking at even though the platform was packed full of returning children and sobbing parents.

“Potter? Draco really… term hasn’t even started and you’re already obsessed. Well, I’m finding Blaise, do join us when you have finished your pining” She said patting Draco’s arm mockingly.

Ahh, that’s right Pansy and Blaise were under the impression that Draco harbored a long-standing crush on the one and only Golden One. Draco never understood this theory but he daren’t question them both in case of deep embarrassment. 

Shaking his head, Draco threw one last glance at new Potter before he headed to find Pansy and Blaise. 

“Draco my friend, welcome back. Did you enjoy your time in dreamland? I heard you had a little guest in the shape of Har-” Blaise, unfortunately, cut off due to a sharp kick and glare from Draco. 

“Zabini if you want to keep your private areas for Pansy dearest this year, I suggest you shut the fuck up right now” Blaise knew Draco always carried his threats, so he instantly shut up not before throwing a wink at him. For such a good-looking person, Blaise was a right bastard. 

Draco studied his nails in a bored manner as Pansy and Blaise discussed their summers, the English countryside flooded past the train window as once again Draco’s mind drifted to Potter. After the events of last year, and the summer he just had, the conclusion Draco could only come to was that Potter was telling the truth about Diggory’s death and well then the truth about the Dark Lords return. Not only did Draco doubt Potter would lie about such a thing, really he was too ‘good’ for such lies, but he also doubted his father was unaware of the accusation Potter was throwing around. Which led Draco to the fact that his father was once again involved with the Dark Lord, so that would explain his mysterious absence in the manor and his mother’s strange behavior. 

Why a fourteen-year-old was even in the tournament in the first place baffled Draco entirely. He gathered that the whole thing was just a ploy to get Potter and for him to assist in the Dark Lords return but how was Potter even entered, so many of his questions were unanswered and he daren’t approach Potter for obvious reasons being they hate each other. So Draco would just have to leave them unanswered. 

Draco turned back into the conversation taking place across the carriage from him just in time for Pansy to mention the new DADA teacher.

“Her name is Dolores Umbridge, and my mother says she is a right bitch. However, she does work for ministry so maybe she will be useful for something”

Rolling his eyes, Blaise responded, “Let’s hope she capable of teaching, unlike our past teachers, honestly this school is absolutely fucking dreadful in hiring a competent teacher”

“Lupin wasn’t that bad if you ignored the fact he was a werewolf one day every year” Draco replied, mumbling the last part under his breath. Really Lupin was the best teacher they had since starting, really it was a shame Snape exposed him for being a deadly creature. 

Pansy raised her eyebrow, a habit she picked up from Draco himself and he almost wished she hadn’t, 

“Don’t let daddy dearest hear you say that Draco.” 

“Luckily for me, Pansy. Father hasn’t been around lately, and will most definitely not find out I spoke highly of Lupin.” With a pointed look at both his friends, the conversation died down. With only the faint chatter and laughter, of what Draco assumed were Gryffindors, to be heard. The remaining hours in the journey to Hogwarts flew past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is cornelia street.


	2. out of focus, eye to eye

The great hall was just as Draco remembered, so fucking loud. But this year there was heavy anticipation in the air which Draco could only narrow down to being Potter. Of course. The majority of the Hogwarts houses kept throwing glances at the doors as if the answer to all their questions would walk through it at any moment, Draco couldn’t blame them he was also waiting for answers in the form of Harry Potter and his crew. 

As suspected the only house that wasn’t that interested was Slytherin, as most dark families were aware of the events that occurred last year, and well as the stereotypes say those families have children in the Slytherin. That being said Pansy and Blaise were as nosy as usual and kept pestering Draco for information he didn’t have.  
“I think he was telling the truth at the end of the tournament, I mean when has Potter ever lied successfully, and also why the fuck would he murder Diggory. There’s no bad bone in Saint Potter’s body. Except maybe his intolerable face…”

“Wait so you believe Potter, Draco?” Pansy’s blank mask barely covered the surprise that flickered across her brown eyes.

Blaise smirked, “Don’t sound too surprised darling, we both know that Draco here has always had a soft spot for dark-haired, green-eyed, obnoxious Gryffindors.”

“Yes thank you Zabini for your insight, which may I just clarify is pure bullshit.” Draco muttered, “But as I was saying, what Potter was saying when he came back, would explain so many things that occurred over summer.”  
“For starters, why was my father mysteriously busy every time I uttered the name, Dark Lord. And further, HE WAS GONE MAJORITY SUMMER... If that isn’t suspicious I don’t know what is” He concluded his rant placing his cold mask back after losing his composure a little during it, which caused a few older snakes to glance his way.   
Draco glared at those still staring, “ I’m just saying it makes total sense”

Just as he finished the Great Hall doors swung open as Potter, Granger, and Weasel walked through. The hall filled with whispers grew loud and the entire school was focused on the three, well specifically Potter. Weirdly Potter was still holding himself as he was at the station when Draco saw him earlier, but he did not once glance at anyone, not even his adoring crowd at the Gryffindors table and the concerned headmaster sat at the front. His eyes stayed focused on the back of the Weasel’s ghastly ginger head as they approached their table. Longbottom gave them a strained smile as the remaining students parted so they could sit. 

His friends shared a look before Pansy murmured, “ We’ll talk more about this later, and you’ll tell us everything.” Blaise nodded in agreement.

The feast continued as every other year had. Hushed conversations took place all over the room with mostly the topic of Potter and You-know-who at hand. At the center of the teacher’s table, Dumbledore stood. The hall fell silent as he began his surprisingly mature speech,  
“In times like this, full of confusion and uncertainty, we as a school need to support each other. Through these times we will all face challenges and mistrust those who we once looked up to.”   
Following those words, students glanced over at the Gryffindor table where the Weasel and Granger were glaring at those around Potter, daring them to say a single word to the Chosen One.  
“How ridiculous,” Pansy muttered at his left, agreeing Draco rolled his eyes at the stupid sight. 

“That being said, Hobble, Gobble, Cobble enjoy your year!!!” Dumbledore concluded with a mighty clap.

“Still fucking barmy as hell,” Draco said standing following Blaise to their common room in the dungeons, “Why did I think we were going to get any information out of the daft bat?”

Pansy sat on the sofa the three of them claimed in the third year, “ I don’t even know love, your expectations for the bugger are too high.”   
“Well he is the headmaster, and one the main figures of the light you would think he would confirm or deny the rumors floating around, Merlin he even fed the rumors with that fucking speech.” Blaise followed, swinging his legs over the armrest of the couch placing his head into Pansy’s lap.   
“How disgustingly domestic,” Draco raised his eyebrow at the sight before placing himself at the other side of her. 

“Oh be quiet Draco,” Pansy replied, running her fingers through Blaise’s hair, “Maybe we will have a normal year this year.”

Blaise said softly, “Oh, I do doubt that pet.”

If the first few weeks were an indicator of how the year was going to pan out then Blaise was entirely correct. Everyone was acting highly suspicious, Potter and his crew included. Pansy being the ever-most gossiper in Hogwarts, got all the drama from the houses. And this year surprisingly as ever, Potter was the center of the drama, and this year is the fact the Gryffindors are calling Potter a liar, including the explosive Seamus Finnegan who went at Potter in the common room. Hilarious if you asked Pansy, typical Gryffindor behavior if you asked Blaise, and well if you asked Draco he would just roll his eyes and mutter, “Fucking Potter.” So nothing out of the blue.

The first time the three of them got to witness the drama first hand was walking to potions one afternoon in October, Potter and his crew were a few places ahead of Draco when Finnegan started rather loudly talking about the letters his mother had sent that morning, claiming to want to pull him out of Hogwarts due to the claims Potter had been making and sticking to this year and the fact that Dumbledore was supporting Potter in his usual weird way. 

Weasley of course was the first to jump in and defend his best friend,   
“Shut up Seamus, no one cares what your mum thinks.”  
Finnegan turned the exact shade of Weasley’s head, ignored Weasley and instead turned to Potter, shouting “What you can’t defend yourself now Potter, you know yourself you’re a fucking liar.”  
Potter faced him, in a strangely calm manner, since when was Potter calm Draco wondered. This situation couldn’t get any weirder, however, it did, “No Seamus, I just chose to not respond to idiots who believe the fucking Prophet. Go blow a cauldron up or something.” Potter replied smoothly.  
The corridor fell into silence, only the noise of rain falling against the windows to be heard. Until, of course, Pansy had to break the peace snorting at the situation. This cut into the silence which triggered an uproar of noise, with Finnegan storming away in the opposite direction to where he was meant to go.   
Granger being the know it all she is, glared at Potter disappointed at the remark he had made, with Potter staring straight at her unflinchingly with that stupid Gryffindor courage.

Draco turned to Pansy, raising an eyebrow at the amused look in her eyes, she raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering to the side and back multiple times. He glanced back to where she was obviously trying to make him look, and spoke into the newfound silence that fell again after Finnegan ran away, “Well that was entertaining.” Turning his gaze onto Potter, grey meeting green in the corridor for a moment before he spun away from his eyes and strolled down the hall without a second glance at Potter, Pansy, and Blaise following behind him not at all surprised at his dramatics. 

“Draco dear, do tell what that was about,” Pansy caught him up outside Snape’s classroom.   
“Later.” Came Draco’s reply, his mind too busy with what he just witnessed. The remainder of the Slytherins flooded into the room, followed shortly by the Gryffindors, excluding Finnegan. Potter caught Draco’s eye for a split second before Granger pulled him into a chair beside her. Draco knew Potter didn’t understand why he hadn’t made a scathing remark when there was clearly space for Draco to do so. And well really the only excuse Draco could make in his head as to why he didn’t attempt to get under Potter’s skin was the idea that Draco could understand what Potter was feeling in that split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter is treacherous.


	3. invisible string

Ever since Draco was a child he craved routine, every morning when he woke up and every evening before bed he would do the exact same thing and even at Hogwarts, he followed the same routine. No one dared to ruin this routine Draco had, unsurprisingly this routine included taunting Potter at any moment possible.

This leads Draco to question why on God’s green earth did he not mess with Potter earlier. Pansy and Blaise kept throwing Draco questioning glances throughout the day that he never once acknowledged purely because he didn’t have the slightest clue on what he would say, and in his head, he just didn’t have justification for his weird behaviour. 

Draco had been questioning his entire life the second Cedric Diggory’s body fell out of the portkey before summer, so lifeless, so still, cold, dead. The inevitability of war had never stood out to Draco as much as it had that specific moment in time. Draco knew that could’ve been anyone he loved, anyone of his friends, or anyone he knew of in his house laying on the quidditch pitch in Diggory’s place. Nothing was going to get in the way of this looming darkness approaching faster than they were all aware of, no single person would get in the way of the Dark Lord’s attempt of ruling them all. No matter who they were, even if they had probably no bad bone in their entire body and had never done anyone wrong which was true in Diggory’s case. Draco’s entire upbringing was based around how purebloods were the best and he truly believed this, so why was a son of a pureblood family lying dead on the pitch of his school, murdered apparently by the Dark Lord who preached about the need for pureblood and the death of Mudbloods. It didn’t make much sense.

The expectations lying on both Draco and Potter’s shoulders were greater than ever before, Draco knew it was completely selfish to liken the two situations but he could not, not. Draco’s father was bound to start pressuring him into being the perfect pureblood heir who only listened to their father rather than take action themselves, Draco understood his role in his family and how he had to uphold the perfect image for all the purebloods to see but it was rather tiring at points when Draco was constantly punished for not beating the Mudblood Granger’s scores in class. And well for Potter he had the entire Wizarding World’s lie upon his scrawny, tanned shoulders. No matter if literally, half of the world believed that Potter was insane and a liar, he still had it upon him. Draco knew it was like to feel this pressure in a way most definitely opposite to Potter’s.

Was it wrong to compare the situations? Oh most definitely yes, but Draco wasn’t known for being kind. Especially when it came down to Hogwarts resident Golden Boy. Okay well ignoring that morning’s out-of-character behavior, Draco had never once been anything remotely near nice to Potter, really it was Potter’s fault… Draco did offer his hand in friendship in their first year and what did Potter do? Laugh in Draco’s bloody face and deny him. So yes it was completely Potter’s fault they hated each other’s guts. 

\------------------------------------------

Lying in his bed in the fifth-year dormitory later that day, Draco reflected on it all. The warmth from the self-heating cover contrasted the chill radiating from the window next to his bed, the October water lapping against the glass filling the room with comfort and security but also coldness and uncertainty. It was all so normal, it felt like it should be like any other day in Draco’s routined life. So why was today so different from the rest? Once again like so many times today, he felt conflicted, confused at the way he acted. Had there always been some kind of underlining understanding between him and Potter, or was it just at that moment he felt it. 

The dormitory door slammed open, Blaise and Pansy walked in. Draco knew from the look in their eyes that they were going to ask just what the fuck was wrong with him today.

“Draco, to put it shortly. What the fuck.” Blaise said as predicted,

“As Blaise so kindly said, what is up with you today?” Pansy continued, “You have not messed with Potter once today, you even had the perfect opportunity earlier outside potions when that god-awful Gryffindor went at him.” 

Blaise cut in, “You also haven’t ranted about his awful hair, awful eyes, awful-” 

“Yes yes, thank you for your concern Blaise” Draco wrapped up Blaise’s rather unwelcome speech before he turned to the friend actually worthy of his time, “Pansy, it is rather simple. I just don’t have the energy to enrage Potter today. That’s really all”

They both rolled their eyes simultaneously, couples. Draco snorted.

Blaise continued as if Draco hadn’t spoken, “No really it is quite worrying how you have not uttered the name Potter all fucking day… Are you feeling okay?” He spoke, raising his hand to touch Draco’s forehead. “Oh no, Pans. He’s heating up, better take up him to Madam Pomfrey’s before it gets out of hand”

Draco slapped the dark hand rudely placed on his head, smoothing out his hair that was messed up in the process, Blaise really didn’t understand beauty. 

“Alright, I get it! I have been acting strange today, and oh well I was feeling nice today that’s all.” Draco lied, best not to draw attention to his inner crisis. 

Pansy cackled, while Blaise merely raised a single eyebrow. “Nice? NICE?” Pansy said, “Nice to Potter? Are we talking about the same person here? You Draco Lucius Malfoy being NICE to Harry motherfucking Golden Boy Saint Potter?” Her words were cut off by the laughter falling from her mouth. 

“Yes,” Draco concluded. “I was being nice to Potter, poor soul looked like he needed it today, did you not see the look in his eyes at breakfast or the way he walked, even his annoying hair looked sad today.”

Blaise and Pansy shared a look, communicating in the silent way most couples do. They did the same exact thing whenever Draco brought up Potter for even just the slightest second.

“Believable” They spoke in unison, Draco just knew they were taking the piss out of him he could see it in their stupid eyes. 

“Excellent, are we done here? I need my sleep and you Pans dear, need to fix your atrocious nails. Really that shade of blue does nothing for your complexion” Draco really needed his annoying friends out of the room before he dug himself further into a hole. 

His friends knew he was trying to divert their attention away from the situation at hand, they weren’t his best friends for seven years for nothing. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Pansy mocked,  
Blaise followed up with “Goodnight your highness.”  
Rolling his eyes at their antics and names, Draco flicked his wand at the door opening so they could take their leave.  
As the door closed up behind them, Blaise bellowed,  
“This conversation isn’t over Draco Malfoy, we will get answers!”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with what to write in this chapter, i felt like i needed to write something so you could understand what was running through Draco's head at the start of this story, and even though he was still the pureblood lover he had been previously, there was some sense of understanding of the situation which was approaching. he knew that cedric's death was the start of the inevitable rebirth of the dark lord, and a symbol that really no one was safe even the untouchable, as his father claimed they were, purebloods... this'll be delved into more later in the story but for now, i wanted to write more of pansy, blaise, and draco's friendship.  
> this took so long to write, i restarted like four times because i didn't know how to open without it being so out of place, i mean it still is rather random but it needed to be done before the actual story started progressing...anyway!
> 
> the song for this chapter is invisible string, obviously.


End file.
